Date With A Salamander
by DarkRay9
Summary: Lucy, and Natsu head off to a hotel/amusement park for what looks to be a ... date! Natsu knows what a date is, but sees it as nothing more. Lucy hopes that this will change Natsu's perspective of her. Natsu/Lucy
1. Decisions Decisions

A/N: Hello everyone once again its me. Ive decided to write a little fic about NatsuXLucy. I'm hopefully gonna start a new long fic soon. Anyways I thank everyone whose reviewed my last few stories, and to those who helped me learn how to write better :).

Summary: Natsu is down in the dumps from being so bored. The guild is being redecorated, and missions have stopped coming in due to the guild being redecorated and all. So Lucy has an idea to cheer up the fire mage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima

Date With A Salamander

Chapter 1: Decisions Decisions

Natsu sighed as he ran his index finger on the kitchen table in a circle. He was sitting down in the kitchen of Lucy's apartment. Lucy was writing her novel, but couldn't concentrate due to the noise caused by Natsu.

"Natsu why are you even here if your just gonna sigh like that?" asked Lucy. Happy was asleep luckily in a little cat basket that she had bought if he came over, and needed somewhere to sleep. For guests thats what her couch was for.

"Well your my friend so I thought why not hang out with you, but all you do is write your novel. Its sooooooo boring." he said with emphasis on the so.

Lucy had a vein popping in her head, and was about to punch the young mage, but held back her fist. She too was getting bored as today made it two weeks that the guild was undergoing redecoration by Makarov who had suddenly said he hated how the guild looked, and decided to redecorate it. During the first week she was glad as she needed a break but now she was getting bored herself.

"Well Natsu what do you want to do? I'll glad do whatever you suggest as long as its fun for both of us." said Lucy as she got up from the desk where she had been writing.

Natsu brightened up at this. "How about eating at all you can eat buffet?" he asked.

Lucy just stuck her tongue out in disgust as the idea of going to a place with Natsu, and he could eat all he wanted. "What about shopping?" asked Lucy with her eyes twinkling.

"Too girly. How about going swimming out in a lake?" asked Natsu.

"I'd rather swim in a pool than a lake." said Lucy in retort as she hated the idea of going to a lake of Natsu's choice.

They now were both thinking of a place to go where they could both enjoy themselves. They would have invited Erza, or Gray, but they were helping with the redecoration of the guild. Natsu didn't want to help as he found it a waste of time. He had said the guild looked perfect the way it was now.

Lucy, and Natsu just sat there for hours on end trying to think of something to do together, but neither one could find a single thing. Finally snapping out of their thoughts by Happy who had woken up.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" asked Happy as he yawned and got up on the table.

"We are trying to think of place to go that we could both have fun, but whenever either one of us suggest something the other person has to find something wrong with is." said Lucy with a sigh as she placed her head onto her hand.

"Well you might want to stop thinking, and look at the time." said Happy pointing towards the clock.

"Hmph." said Natsu as he looked at the clock to reveal it was 11 pm.

Lucy freaked out. They had spent about 6 hours trying to think of something. Was it possible? She looked outside, and sure enough it was pitch black out.  
"Hey can we stay here?" asked Natsu.

Lucy freaked out that he could ask so nonchalantly to stay over at his friend's house and who was a girl nonetheless. She didn't have a problem with Erza or any other girl staying over but having a guy over was different to Lucy. To her it symbolized something of more than friendship, and that was something she had never considered with Natsu. Sure he was a great guy, and he was cute to her, but it had just never crossed her mind.

"No." was all Lucy said with a blush hiding it from Natsu.

"Please! I don't want to walk home. Its so far!" pleased Natsu as he was now on the floor holding Lucy's led with his hand.

"No! Your house is only one block away!" yelled Lucy trying to free herself of the Salamander but no luck.

"Please!" he said.  
"No!" she said

That continued for about five minutes, and finally Lucy gave in.

"OK FINE! But your sleeping on the couch!" she said as she would not hear of him sleeping with her. She knew too that he would ask that.

"Yay!" said Natsu as he and happy started to dance over their victory of getting to stay at Lucys.

Lucy just held her head as if it were a headache.. "What idiots." was all she said as she walked into her bathroom to take a bath.

Lucy was now in the tub, and relaxed. She was going over the events today in her head. She got up as she had been laying down in the tub. She cupped her hands together, and took a handful of the bubbles. She was taking a bubble bath as it helped her relax quite a bit. She remembered when her mother would take bubble baths with her a kid, but only to be interrupted by her father needing his wife as his side for some event.

As Lucy was deep in thought, she didn't notice the door opening, and Natsu walking in.  
"Hey Lucy, when are you making dinner?" asked Natsu.

"When I get out of the tub." said Lucy speaking without thinking. Finally noticing that Natsu was crouched down, and was looking at her naked in the tub. First, her face went bleak red, and then Lucy punched Natsu literally out of the room.

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled while she slammed the door shut. Lucy slid down to the ground. She had a towel over her waste. Natsu had just seen her naked well her upper half anyway. Luckily, her lower part had been submerged in the foamy bubble bath. She was beet red over her face.

Natsu was now being tended to by Happy. Natsu was barely awake now.

"Whats her problem? I just merely wanted to know when she would be making dinner." said Natsu as Happy bandaged his broken nose. "Man she has a punch though." he muttered as it hurt like hell. He was surprised that Lucy had sent him flying out of the room. He hadn't though Lucy was that strong physically, or maybe it had been her anger that gave her strength.  
"Women who can figure them out." said Natsu.

"What was that." said Lucy angrily as she walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"Nothing nothing. So can we get dinner now?" asked Natsu. He now had a bandage over his nose, and Lucy though he looked quite cute with it on even though she was the one who was the cause of it.

Natsu, and Happy sat at the table while Lucy fixed a simple dinner. She was making a fish stew, even though she didn't like fish. It was mainly for Happy. For Natsu, and her she was making chicken.  
"Here you go boys." said Lucy thinking she sounded like some old woman who owned a cafe. She walked over to Happy, and placed the bowl of fish stew in from of him.  
"Thanks Lucy." said Happy as he picked up a spoon, and started to eat.

She handed Natsu a plate with two pieces of chicken. Both were breast, and Natsu just smiled. He said his thanks and then tore into the chicken.

Lucy focused on her food as she knew she would lose her appetite by watching Natsu eat. She herself only had one piece of chicken, as she wasn't that hungry as Natsu was.

Noticing that Lucy was looking at her food, Natsu was curious as to why Lucy had cooked more.

"Lucy do you want my last piece?" asked Natsu grabbing Lucy's attention.

Lucy barely hid her laughter as Natsu had food all over his face like a little kid, and the bandage over his nose didn't help either.

"I'm fine." said Lucy waving her hand at him.

"Are you sure? You could stand to put some more meat on your bones." said Natsu.

Lucy had to remind herself that Natsu even though at times he could be considerate, he could be stupid. He clearly didn't know anything about girls, and saying what he had just said had infuriated Lucy. He was saying that she was too skinny.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Lucy while gripping the table with her hands. She was trying her best not to break the table.

"Well you don't need to thin like those models in the magazines. They starve themselves, and some of them waste their magic by using it to make themselves seem thin." said Natsu.

Lucy was touched that Natsu was concerned for her, completely forgetting that she was angry. The poor table though now had clear hand marks on it.

"Don't worry Natsu. I don't starve myself, and I don't use magic to get his." she said referring to her body.  
"Ok." said Natsu and returned to consuming the last piece of chicken on his plate. Lucy also started to eat.

After the meal, Natsu passed out on the couch, and Happy although sleeping through most of the day joined Natsu by sleeping on his chest. Lucy merely smiled at the sight of her two friends sleeping so peacefully on the couch. She got out a blanket, and place it on both of them.

"Lucy." said Natsu in his sleep. Lucy blushed that Natsu was dreaming about her. "I didn't mean add that much meat to your bones. You look like a cow."

Lucy managed to hold herself back from hitting the sleeping mage on the head. Just as Lucy was about to storm off to her room, she heard a goodnight from a Natsu who had awoken for a few second, but then fell asleep. She smiled as she closed the door, to join Natsu in slumber land.

As Lucy awoke, she noticed a head of blond hair, and sunglasses. As she rubbed her eyes, sitting on her windowsill was none other than Loki.

"Morning Princess." said Loki with a smile.

Lucy who was barely awoke had a sudden thought, and screamed.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH ME!'" she yelled.

"No, I just got here. I couldn't help coming to visit my master who needs some assistance." said the Stellar Spirit.

"What do you mean by assistance?"asked Lucy.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Natsu yesterday." he said.

"Wait how could you hear all that when you were in the spirit realm?" asked Lucy who was almost fully awake, but hadn't noticed that all she had on was her bra, and underwear as she had thrown off her blanket when she had screamed.

"Well we can hear you if our key is near you. We can choose to hear you if we want to, but most spirits don't like to intrude on their contact's conversations." he said as he got up from sitting down to open the window letting sunlight in.

"So basically your nosy enough to." said Lucy.

"You don't have to put it so harshly. Anyway I came here to give you tickets to a hotel, that has a amusement park nearby. Would that be enough for you, and Natsu?" said Loki.

"Yeah I guess Natsu would like that." said Lucy. She now sat on the edge of her bed, and was stretching.

"Oh yeah. Cute bra. What are you? A D?" asked Loki with a smirk.

Lucy just looked confused at what Loki was referring to. She finally noticed that she was in her undergarments.

With the slam of the door, Loki now stood outside Lucy's bedroom door with a lot of bumps on his head.  
Natsu was just waking up from his long slumber. He yawned, and noticed Loki. "Loki? What are you doing here?" asked Natsu while getting up, knocking a sleepy Happy off him. This caused Happy to awake and ask the same thing Natsu.

"I came here to assist Lucy." he said simply. He found it hard to believe that Natsu, and Happy had slept through Lucy's earlier scream.

Natsu nodded, and yawned. He stretched his arms, and got up. "Where is Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Shes getting dressed." said Loki simply.

Lucy walked out of her room, and found Loki, and Natsu chatting away about random things. Stopping their chatting, they stared at Lucy. She had her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Wow Lucy, you look cute." said Loki with a smirk.

Natsu also thought this, but didn't say it. "Whats with the sudden change in your appearance?" he asked instead.

"Didn't Loki tell you?" asked Lucy.

Natsu looked confused, and Lucy sighed. "I thought he would tell you. He gave us tickets to go to a fancy hotel, and theres an amusement park near it. We can stay there for two days." said Lucy holding up the two tickets.

"So do you think we could go together Natsu?" asked Lucy.

Natsu pondered for a few moments, and then made up his mind but had to ask something. "Doesn't this sound more like a ... date? I mean its fancy, and all but it sounds more like that than two friends just out to have some fun." he said.

Lucy couldn't say anything in response nor Loki. They were amazed that Natsu had actually said something smart for once.

Natsu merely looked at the two who had their jaws dropped. "What?" he asked.

"I guess you could call it that." said Lucy with a blush.  
"Wait. This is not a date. Its just two friends having a good time." said Loki trying keep his master to himself.

"Its settled then. Its a date." said Natsu with a determined look on his face. "But wait what about Happy? We only have two tickets."

"Don't worry. I'm off to go stay with Erza." said the cat who already had a backpack on. Lucy freaked out that he had been packed the whole time they were talking.

After five hours of packing, and getting to the ship because Natsu couldn't decide which bar of soap or toothbrush to bring. Basically he had asked Lucy over hours on end on what to bring.

Natsu was already sick as they set off. "Don't worry Natsu. It's only a few hours until we reach land." said Lucy trying to comfort the sea sickened salamander.

"I'm ... never ... going ... to ... ride on ... a ship... again." said Natsu with puking between words.

Lucy just laughed nervously as she looked at the rich people looking at Natsu. The way they were dressed made her feel so under dressed.  
Natsu sensed his friend's discomfort. Stopping long enough to say something, he said "Don't worry Lucy you look fine. Don't let these rich snobs intimidate you by clothing. Your so much stronger than they are." As soon as he was done speaking he barfed for a good three minutes straight. Lucy was grateful for what Natsu had said as it did make her feel better. She looked out at the sea, and looked at the sun setting. Her, and Natsu were on the ship's edge as Natsu was barfing over the edge.

After the sun had set, the cruise ship landed. Natsu kissed the deck as he ran off. Lucy found it weird after hours of sleeping, and barfing he could be so energetic to get off the ship. As they walked to the hotel Natsu was quiet. Lucy just assumed he was happy to be off the ship. She looked at hotel as they hadn't looked at it yet. She freaked out as it was like a skyscraper. "How did Loki get us tickets to this place?" she said looking at her tickets. Natsu wasn't all that impressed. Yeah it was big, but the inside probably wasn't all that fancy. Natsu took that back when they were inside. It looked more impressive inside.

There was a fountain the size of cabin in the lobby, and the tiles were so white you could see yourself clearly. "Huh. You can see yourself its so clean, but you can't see footsteps." said Lucy.  
"Must be a spell." he said as no tile could be this clean.

The two young mages made their way towards the receptionists desk. "Yes may I help you?" asked the young lady. She had brunette hair, and it was pretty long. She had it tied in a ponytail that reached down to her butt. She wore a usual hotel outfit except it was white. Why were the people at this hotel so obsessed with white as the outside had been white too, and the interior couches, pillows, were all white as they were some couches in the lobby.

"Yes, we have these tickets that say we can stay here for two days." said Lucy handing the lady the tickets.

The receptionist took the tickets and looked at them. She inspected them in every way to make sure they weren't fake. She even took out a magic pair of glasses and inspected the tickets again.

"Man they sure do go to extra lengths to make sure your not a fraud." said Lucy whispering to Natsu who just laughed. He found it over the top to how long the lady had taken to simply make sure the tickets weren't fake.

"Ok. There good." she said while putting an emblem on both of the tickets. She pulled out some keys, " Your room is 419. That would be the fourth floor." said the receptionist. She wasn't hiding the fact that she thought they didn't belong here. Lucy thanked the lady regardless but muttered to Natsu when leaving to go to the elevator, "What a stuck up snob.". Natsu agreed with her.

Lucy unlocked the door to look at their room. Their luggage was already here. "Huh must be some teleportation spell." she said as she looked at the room. There were two doors which were probably bedrooms. What caught their attention was the giant window. Near it was a square dining table, and a small kitchen next to it. Out of the window was a balcony which extended to the apparent bedrooms.

"Wheres the bathroom?" asked Natsu as he yawned.

Lucy hit him over the head. "You're not impressed at all! This is like a castle compared to a normal hotel room." she said angrily.

Natsu held his head in pain, but managed to say, "Yeah but we didn't come to gawk in amazement over how fancy this place is. We came to have fun. Besides, you were rich before so this should be like normal to you shouldn't it." said Natsu.

Lucy was a bit shocked that Natsu had said something so smart again. "Well, during the summers my father would send me, and my mother to a summer home. But all I remember is spending the time with my mom. I don't remember the houses at all." she said.

Natsu now regretted asking her as he knew how much Lucy hated her father. "Wow look at the park!" he said changing the subject. It was amazing They hadn't looked at it from the outside and now they saw how big it was. Loki wasn't kidding when he said the place would be fun for the two of them.

Lucy yawned as she got up. She got up from her bed, slipping on some slippers, and walked over to balcony. She had chosen the room that had access to the balcony while Natsu had chosen the room closest to the bathroom. She now saw on one of the chairs provided looking out at the now rising sun. "What a view." she said breathless. It was breathtaking for Lucy, and wished Natsu was up to see this, but he had been too busy stuffing himself last night from puking on the ship. He went to bed much later than her as she heard him going to bed.

After having some tea to drink, and having a small breakfast that was left on a cart in the room, the Stellar Spirit mage decided to wake up the Salamander who was still asleep. The breakfast cart was overloaded with food, and what Lucy had eaten didn't even make the cart's array of food look any smaller.

Slowly opening the door, Lucy peeked to see the young pyro mage asleep, but in an awkward position. His head on the ground, and hands and legs sprawled out on the bed. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Natsu's face no longer had the bandage as he removed it somewhere in the middle of the night.  
Walking over to the sprawled out body of her friend, she attempted to wake him. She shook him, but she just got a snore. She pushed him a little harder, and just a louder snore. Lucy was now getting irritated, and decided to wake him the only way she knew, a fist to the head, which she proceeded to do.

Natsu was now stuffing himself. Almost three fourths of the cart of food was gone now. "You didn't have to hit me to wake me up. The scent of food close to my nose would have worked." said Natsu with his mouth full of food.

"Please don't speak with a full mouth, and every time I pushed or moved you you would just snore in response.  
Natsu just looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "Well what are we gonna do today?" asked Natsu.

"I thought we'd hit the pool, and then the beach." said Lucy.

"Why both?" asked Natsu.

"Because the pool we can just relax and at the beach we can have some fun. Tomorrow I thought we'd go to the amusement park, and spend the day there." said Lucy.

"Sounds good to me." said Natsu.

A/N: Well there you go :). Reviews are nice so please leave me some :D By the way Happy won't be on the trip due to certain circumstances XD Mostly me not wanting to write him in as I think he sort of ruins the romance environment / I love Happy though :D


	2. Fun, Fun, And, More Fun?

A/N: Not much to say sweatdrop Well enjoy chapter two :).

Disclaimer: All rights of Fairy Tail characters plot etc. belong to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter Two: Fun, Fun, And More Fun?

"Cannonball!" yelled the Salamander as he jumped into the pool from the diving board. Water went everywhere including on Lucy, and other guests who were sitting down.  
"Come on Lucy. Its great!" said Natsu waving excitedly at her.

"No thanks Natsu. I'll wait for the beach." said Lucy while waving back.

"Ok. Suit yourself." he said as he shrugged his shoulders, and started swimming around the pool.  
The old lady next to Lucy looked at Natsu and then Lucy. She had a smirk on her face which caught Lucy's attention from watching her friend having fun.

As Lucy saw the old woman, she found some women should not under any circumstances wear a two piece bathing suit, and this old lady was the reason.

"How long have you two been going out?" asked the old lady who was being quite nosy.

"We're not going out!" said Lucy putting up her hands in defense.

"Oh pish pash. I saw how you look at him." said the old woman.

Lucy blushed as she hadn't noticed herself. She had been watching Natsu a lot more lately, and she wasn't sure what the old lady meant by I see **how** you look at him.  
"Well I guess you could say that I do look at him a lot." said Lucy with a blush.

The old lady just laughed. "Well I advise you to grab him before he gets away. I myself have let plenty of men slip through my fingers and trust me you'll hate it when you think what could have been." said the old lady giving quite a bit of wisdom to the young Stellar Spirit mage.

"Wow thanks miss." said Lucy. She was thanking as those were the words of courage or wisdom that she needed. Lucy knew that she liked Natsu for a while, but her head didn't notice how her heart felt until recently.

After Natsu was done having his fun at the pool, he and Lucy had hit the beach. Natsu was stretched out on a beach towel with sunglasses on. He wasn't ready to go swimming again just yet. Lucy meanwhile was combing the beach for seashells. She had a bucket and pal with her as she walked down the beautiful, trash free beach. So far her bucket was half-full.

After a quick glance at the sun above her, she saw a pretty deep blue spiral shell. "Wow its so pretty," said Lucy as she was about to pick it up. However, a sandal stopped her from picking it up. Well, a foot in a sandal to be precise. Lucy was bent down, and had to look up to see who had blocked her hand from getting the seashell.

A stranger stood above her. He wasn't half bad looking ... for a jerk. He was grinning with sunglasses above his forehead. He had blue spiky gelled hair, while wearing only swimming trunks.

"Whats a cute little lass like you doing something as kiddish as picking up seashells?" asked the jerk.

This made Lucy irritated as she stood up. She now noticed the difference in height. He was way taller than her by quite a bit, as she only came up to his neck.

"I'm picking them because its fun. Its not kiddish either. Plenty of people pick seashells," said Lucy with a huff.

The surfer looking dude just laughed. "Well if thats all you came here for, this expensive hotel, to pick seashells, then obviously you've never had a night out with a man," said the playboy. "Come with me, and I'll show you the night of a lifetime."

"No thanks. I don't go out with big pompous buffoons who only know how to pick up girls," said Lucy as she moved her hair to the side of her face as a wind had just blown it in her eyes.

"What did you call me! I just happen to be a mage, and at that a member of the famous Blue Hawks!" exclaimed the surfer dude. Lucy had heard about them. They were a recently popular guild due to it being primarily having only sexy male mages. However, a rumor was that the guild was weak as hell magic wise, but most of the members had good physical strength.

"Whatever. I myself am a mage, and belong to a guild, so back off," said Lucy as she tried to walk away, forgetting about the seashell this whole thing had started over.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the Blue Hawk mage as he grabbed Lucy by the wrist, instantly pulling her back against his chest.

"Ouch! Let me go you bastard!" said Lucy as she tried to loosen the man's grip but it wouldn't one bit.

"Your coming with me to pay back for that insult," said the man with a dirty smile.

"Natsu! Help!" yelled the damsel in distress as the Salamander came into mind.

"Natsu? Whos Natsu?" asked the kidnapper.

The man got his answer as Lucy's call of distress had gotten Natsu's attention from the other side of the beach. A fist connected with the jerkish mage's face sending him plowing into the sand.

Natsu caught Lucy as she fell back.  
"You ok?" he asked with concern on his face.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, just that jerk tried to get me to go with him," replied Lucy while getting on her own feet.

Natsu looked at the surfer looking mage who was getting up, spouting some curse words, and getting sand out of his hair. He started walking towards the two friends with anger in his eyes. "I'll be back in one minute Lucy. Just wait there," said Natsu as he himself started to advance towards the Blue Hawk mage.

After a good bumbling by Natsu, the Blue Hawk mage was now knocked out with a bunch of bumps, and bruises. Natsu returned to Lucy who was sitting down, hugging her legs. She noticed Natsu out of the corner of her eye. She patted down on the sand, for him to join her.

Natsu did as he was asked. "Thanks Natsu."  
"No problem. No one messes with a fellow nakama," he replied with that same kiddish grin he gave everything, and everyone.

She couldn't help but giggle at Natsu, but at the same time her heart winced. Was that really all she was to him? A friend? She sighed, enough to grab Natsu' curiosity too.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Well its really nothing," said Lucy.

"No tell me please."

She knew he would keep pestering her for the answer. Instantly, a little plan devised itself in Lucy's mind.

"Alright Natsu. I'll tell you by the end of this trip, if things have changed," she said with a sweet smile.

"Alright, but what do you mean change? Why would one more day here change us?" asked Natsu.

Lucy just shook her head. "Thats up to what happens tomorrow."

Lucy started to comb the beach again with her pal leaving Natsu to ponder what she had meant.

After a few more hours, Lucy, and Natsu returned to the hotel. Natsu was now tan, and Lucy as well. Her pal was also filled to the brim with seashells. They both were smiling as they walked into the reception hall. Just as they were about to hit the elevator, someone caught Lucy's attention. It was the old lady from earlier. The old woman had noticed Lucy before she had her and winked at Lucy. It was as if she knew Lucy was going to try to win Natsu's heart tomorrow. Lucy merely nodded back with a smile to add. She watched the old woman leave to her surprise with a man behind her with a lot of luggage bags.

A/N: Well thats that. I hope you enjoyed it :) I really do love this pairing as they are just too cute together. Although not much fanart or fiction on them XD Oh well please do leave a review I'll try to get chapter three up as son as possible. Also please if your a good writer yourself critique me on my style please


	3. Where Does The Time Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of its characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

Date With A Salamander

Chapter Three: Where Does The Time Go?

Natsu was now dressed, and ready to go as Lucy was changing. He had been eager to go, so this time he had woken up on his own. He had woken up Lucy at 5:30 which annoyed her to no end. She complained it was way too early, and went back to sleep for two more hours.

Natsu had pondered what to do, and had settled with playing with the fireplace which was ablaze in the kitchen/living room. Being Natsu, he had almost started a fire, and ended up eating it up off the carpet which had proved to be quite clean.

"You ready?" asked Natsu for the seventh time.

"Yes, after having to answer your constant questions, and blow drying my hair I've managed to clothe my self," she said. She was wearing a colorful outfit today, a blue skirt, with a red blouse.  
"Don't you think thats a bit much?" he asked with a bored face.

"No, as a matter of fact, I think its a perfect way to dress for our final day here, unlike you who just wears the same outfit over, and over."

"I do not! I have plenty of these!" he yelled, taking it as an insult. He grabbed Lucy by the hand in a rough manner, but not enough to hurt her. He dragged her to his closet in his room, and slammed it open. He pointed to at least twenty identical outfits to his everyday outfit.  
Lucy's jaw dropped at this, as she always thought he wore the same outfit. "Well um sorry Natsu."

Natsu forgave her, and said they should hurry up if they were to get to the amusement park before it got too crowded, and had to wait in line to get in. After scarfing down their breakfasts, they were off.  
The amusement park was almost directly outside the hotel, well the entrance anyway. Lucy was looking at the map of the place, and saw thirty different types of rides, mostly roller coasters.

Natsu was raring to go on all thirty, but Lucy knew it was impossible to do that due to the amount of time each ride took, and the amount of time they had until the park closed. Each ride took about ten to fifteen minutes, and thirty times that was equal to about three hundred minutes which was five hours, and the park closed in four.

Not wanting to see a downhearted Natsu, Lucy kept this info to herself. She figured let him have his fun, although he would be sad not being able to ride all of the rides.  
They noticed a crowd of people outside the entrance to the park, and they looked and sounded angry. Lucy asked a random man what was wrong.

"They're saying the park's closed because some employees aren't here, and then the operating rides would too busy, thus resulting in many people not being satisfied with their day here."  
Natsu, and Lucy then looked at each other, and then nodded. They made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Look people, the park is closed today," said the man with the megaphone.

"Excuse me sir," said Lucy trying to sound polite.

"Look the park is closed!" he yelled, obviously not hearing Lucy.

"Sir!" she yelled this time.

The man this time heard her, and said "What is it miss? I'm trying to calm this crowd."

"Can you take us to the owner's office please?" she asked.

The man didn't see a problem with it. He let Lucy, and Natsu through the yellow line which separated the crowd, and the man. It was a magic line that kept people out unless invited in.

After a good thirty minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a big building at the very center of the park. The man led them through the building while passing various office people. The man stopped in front of a door which had a gold bar that read "Director".

The man knocked, and a rather happy voice said, "Come in"

The man opened the door, and said without looking in, "These two would like to speak with you sir. I'm going back to the entrance, and try to calm the crowd." He waved goodbye, and started to walk off leaving Natsu, and Lucy staring at his back.  
"Well don't just stand there come in, come in."

Natsu, and Lucy did as the voice asked. They walked in to see a lavish office. There was a aquarium to their right full of exotic looking fish, a very fine looking leather couch, a well crafted coffee table,and in front of the coffee table, and couch which faced it's back to Lucy, and Natsu was the man's desk. The owner was rather plump looking, was kind short, and had a weird patch of hair that was pink that was shaped like a swirly ice cream. The owner wore a yellow jacket, with a white undershirt, and yellow pants. Lucy, and Natsu got closer, and noticed that there was a window behind the man's desk, and you could see the hotel, and the front part of the park Lucy, and Natsu had been guided through.

They both noticed that the carpet was a dark tint of blue, while the walls were plain white.

"So what can I do for you two young people?" asked the man whose eyes appeared to sparkle.

"We were wondering why the park was closed just due to a few rides not being opened," asked Lucy.

"Well you see the last time I opened the park without a few rides being opened a lot of people were upset that they didn't ride the rides they truly desired. I created this park to make people happy, not angry nor sad. I just truly want the people who pay to come here to have the best times while they're here," said the man who had gotten up, and was now staring out the window with his back to Lucy, and Natsu who were still standing. The reflection of the man's face now showed sadness.

Natsu was about to say something, but Lucy felt it might be something to provoke the man, which Natsu usually ended up doing, so she covered it. Natsu usually would give in, and let Lucy control what he said, but this time he felt it might help.  
He moved out of range of her hand, started to speak.

"Why not just let us operate the rides? We're mages," he said and finished just as Lucy got a hold of him again, but released her hand. For once Natsu had said something smart. Although they didn't know how to operate the rides, they might be able to do it magically.

"I wouldn't be comfortable with making you work."

"Don't worry just leave it to us. We're from Fairy Tail, so they're is nothing we can't do," said Lucy which surprised Natsu as he was usually the one to say things like that. Lucy must really want to help the man he figured.

"I've heard that speech somewhere before, and for some reason just as last time, my heart is saying lets believe them," said the man as he turned around, again with sparkles in his eyes. "I'll let you do it, however if one person gets hurt, I'm closing down the park for the rest of the day. My name is Mr. Peach by the way."

Lucy, and Natsu saluted Mr. Peach, and then began to speak about the rides that didn't have operators for the day.

"The rides that are down are the log ride which requires quite an amount of water to push, the flaming roller coaster which requires pure burning fire to run, and the hoop it goes through must be on fire for a full appreciation for the ride, our most unique ride the Spider Swinger, which requires a very high amount of magic to run, usually a mage would run it, but today hes out also, and our final ride the ferris wheel which you need quite a bit of physical strength to operate," said Mr. Peach while wiping his head from the sweat from talking so much.

Lucy, and Natsu looked at each other as if this was to be no sweat. "Whats with those faces?" asked the owner.

"Just that Lucy, and me both have the necessary things to run two of those four rides," said Natsu showing off a bit of muscle.

"Just leave it to us Mr. Peach. Go ahead, and open the park. We only need thirty minutes," said Lucy while Natsu walked out of the room, and she shortly followed out.

Mr. Peach laughed, and said to himself, "Now I remember who said that. A Fairy Tail mage who came here a couple of years ago with blond spiky hair, and those green sunglasses. He operated every ride as he had all those women also mages ironically, who helped him. He said the exact thing as she did, and then I gave him those tickets for helping me."

After thirty minutes were up, a swarming crowd of people ran in. The man who had let Natsu, and Lucy had to run to the side of the entrance to avoid being trampled. He prayed to god that the day went without a hitch.

Natsu was at the flaming roller coaster, and watched as the ride quickly filled up. Cracking his knuckles, he asked if everyone was ready, and they replied in a hurried yes.  
Breathing in a huge amount of air into his chest, he blew out a huge, and I mean huge amount of fie towards the back end of the ride. A little meter to the side which read energy levels, low, medium, high, and very high skyrocketed to the very top, and blew off as the people screamed at the sudden jolt.  
"Time for the hoop," said Natsu with a sigh as he had a ways to get there as the ride was about ten minutes, and it took a while to get to the hoops.

Meanwhile, Lucy was operating the log ride. She was the place where the water was kept, but noticed none of it was going out. She remembered that the water had to constantly pour out at a great speed. She took out one of her Zodiac Keys, and cried out, "Open the door to Aquarius!" In a few seconds, the water bearer zodiac appeared with her usual grumpy look.

"Why have you called me this time?" she said in a grumbled voice.

"I need to stream the water out, at a great speed too, and keep it for ten minutes." she told the Zodiac spirit.

"Fine, but for this, you are not to call me out for a whole week, and for nothing, and I mean nothing." she said. Lucy made a mental note to not to call out Aquarius for two weeks, as she knew the water sign hated to work, and it would take two weeks for her to fully calm down.

The water bearer did as she was commanded, commanding the water to gush out at an amazing speed."Alright keep this up for a few more hours, and we're good," said Lucy giving her Stellar Spirit a thumbs up. The sign just looked at Lucy menacingly as she hadn't been told about the hours part. As the water sign switched her attention to the job at hand, Lucy left as she knew the Stellar Spirit wanted to kill her right about now.

Natsu was now at the very top of the coaster's tracks, and looked down. "Wow, sure is a long way down," he said while pressing his hand to his head to scout out the area below. He heard screams, not of torture, but of joy, coming closer.

"Alright show time."

As the coaster was only a few feet away, Natsu built up air in his chest, and let out a streaming circle of fire, setting the hoop ablaze. He smiled as he saw the coaster go through the hoop, and a few people actually screamed out of being scared, while a few out of joy.

Lucy was now at the Spider Swinger. She saw it was a giant mechanical body spider, and with eight swings attached to it. It's head was pretty much the symbol for the ride. Lucy sighed as having Aquarius would cost her a lot of energy, and this ride would take nearly all the remaining magical energy she had.

Seeing the line of people, she pulled out her Zodiac key, and held it up. "Open the door to Leo!" she yelled. In a puff of smoke, appeared the Stellar Spirit, Leo, or as Lucy, and his fellow guild mates called him, Loki.

"What is you called me for princess?" he said with a glinting smile.

"You've been talking to Virgo haven't you?" questioned Lucy with a dead look on her face. "Anyways, I need your help." She would have said more, but Loki put his hand up.

"I already know this place, as I had to do this last time I was here. Ah great memories. Anyways, let me do most of the work Lucy, I already sense Aquarius nearby, and know that'll require a lot of energy from you to maintain while I"m also out." Lucy blushed at the concern her spirit had for her, but she wasn't gonna give in to being beaten, which really wasn't the case.

After letting on the people, Lucy, and Loki went inside the one door that let inside the ride. Seeing the device, which was a helmet of sorts, that allowed them to pump their energy into the machine, they put them on. "Alright on 3. 1, ..2, ...3!"

The two of them pushed with their minds, pushing the magical energy out of them, and into the machine. They felt the machine come to life, and start to operate. They knew it was working as they heard shouts of joy outside of being swung around, high in the air.

Natsu was now at the ferris wheel. The roller coaster would be closed down for 30 minutes, so that it could cool down. He saw what Mr. Peach had meant by needing physical strength. The crank which operated the ride, was very hard to push. He had tried, but not with all of his strength.

People now formed a line outside the ride. Natsu started to turn the crank with all his strength. Even then though, he still found a hard time turning it. He still had to make it go a little faster as most ferris wheels were way faster than what speed Natsu was going at. Feeling the line of people's glares on his back, he started to huff, cranking harder, and harder.  
"What kind of person operates this type of ride!" he yelled out of frustration.

"Obviously, a very muscle toned person," said a voice behind Natsu.

It was Lucy, who looked exhausted. Her hair didn't look too great, and she kind of slouching.  
"Whats wrong with you?" asked Natsu.

"Lets just say having two Stellar Spirits out, and giving up almost all of your magical energy gets you quite tired," she said. "I'm about to call back Aquarius as its almost closing time for the log ride, thank Kami."

"So what? I doubt you could move this crank, I can barely do it, and the people are staring at me," he said as he continued to crank. People would board the carriages as they got to the point in a hurry. Natsu would have to stop at this point, and start again.  
"Well, I could offer you some help. You remember Taurus?" asked Lucy with a smile as she leanded against a nearby railing.

"Yeah, the perverted cow with a giant ax." said Natsu who was having a hard time talking, and cranking now.

"Yep, and you know hes strong. He'll be able to help." said Lucy while looking at her watch. "Yes! Come back Aquarius!" exclaimed Lucy with joy as she held out Aquarius's key. She felt the presence disappear.

After Lucy had summoned Taurus, things had gone smoothly. Natsu had been able to get the ride fully going with the help of the bull, who all to happy to please Lucy.

"Aren't you supposed to be more tired Lucy?" questioned Natsu.

"Why should I be?" asked Lucy who was drinking a can of something.

"Well, two spirits, and giving up nearly all magical energy, you should be dead on your feet, about to pass out, but your able to summon Taurus, and keep him here?" he said. "Its a bit weird in my opinion."

"Well its actually thanks to Loki. He gave up all of his energy while operating the ride for so long." she said as she remembered. They had done the ride about 8 times, but Loki hadn't seem phased. Maybe it was the years he'd spent in the human world that gave him his stamina as she remembered about the poor spirit's past.

A big shadow came up behind Lucy, hugging her. Lucy screamed, and Natsu let go of the crank to turn. It was Mr. Peach. "Thank you!" he yelled which hadn't seemed possible due to his size. "Thanks to you, the park didn't have to close for today. We also got a lot of good comments on how well today went. Usually, at least one person gets hurt on these rides, but none today."

Lucy, and Natsu looked at each other a bit bewildered. They thought the rides were completely safe, but apparently they weren't.

"Anyways, I just wanted to thank you two. I know you two wanted to probably ride most the rides here, but sadly its almost closing time," said the owner, pointing to the sky which was now a deep orange. "However, I can give one thing that most people don't get to do without a large amount of money. The ferris wheel all to yourselves. How about it?"

Lucy, knowing Natsu was probably saddened by the news, looked at the Salamander, only to find him smiling.  
"You mean we get to ride it alone?" he said. He must have really liked the idea of having one ride all to himself to overcome the sadness of not being able to ride the rests of the rides.

Having Taurus operate the ride, Lucy, and Natsu got in the carriage. They were both amazed as they went up to see the beach sunset.  
"Today was fun Lucy." said Natsu as he turned back to the Stellar mage.

"How was it? We only got to ride this, and we had to work?" questioned Lucy.

"Well, think about it. We got to help lots of people, and we had a bit of fun, admit it," said Natsu with his eyes closed, and wide smile covering his face.

Lucy laughed, and said, "Alright, it was pretty fun. You do have a point there Nat-"

Lucy had been about to say more, but was cut off as Natsu had pressed his mouth against hers which formed a kiss.

As he sat back down from bending over, Lucy was left blushing. Natsu was also, but only a light shade.

"What was that for?" she asked in a stunned and angry voice.

"That was for me. I've been holding that back all this time we've been here," he said while turning his gaze towards the hotel.

"You mean, you've felt this way for a time now?" asked Lucy while stammering, and a blush across her face still.

"For a while now yes, and I was hoping you would too, but it doesn't seem so," said Natsu as he turned to Lucy, with a truly sad look on his face.

"But Natsu, I do like you."

Natsu was a bit stunned by her sudden confession, and his face turned to glee.

"You mean it Lucy?" he asked jumping up, but hitting his head on the roof of the carriage. He sat back down clutching his head, but still looking at Lucy.

"I was gonna wait until the ride back to tell you, if I thought you felt the same. Thats what I meant by what I said yesterday, if thing had changed," said Lucy while looking dreamily at the sunset which was almost gone.

"Well then, hwo about another kiss?" he asked while letting himself up.

Lucy was blushing due to his straightforwardness, but agreed by saying sure. This time though Lucy leaned in, and Natsu also. Their lips met, and it was like a scene from a movie with the sunset's glare against them. Natsu's lips were warm to Lucy, as hers were sweet to Natsu. Their kiss ended just as the sun disappeared. They noses touched each others, and were looking at each other with love in their eyes.

After having their things packed, they were on their way to the port, but not without holding hands. The old woman had returned which surprised Lucy, but was glad to let the old woman see what she had gained.

As they got on the cruise ship, they looked back at the ferris, which might just be their most favoite new memory of all now. As the ship pulled out, and it's weird signal let out, Natsu sat back against the railing, with Lucy encased in his arms. He had her with his arms wrapped about her waist, and Natsu had his face on her shoulder. Lucy couldn't help it, but blush and smile at the same time.  
She knew she some things to say to her guild mates when she got back, as they would be looking for answers, and gossip about the new couple.

A/N: The end ^_^ Finally done! I enjoyed the ending scene of this, the one scene I had planned all along ^_^ Its so vividly in my head :o. I wanted a sunset, but I figured let that be with the ferris wheel scene. Review please, and sorry this took so long to write.


End file.
